Don't Cry
by xXHammerTimeXx
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have never felt more sad or alone in your life.


Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are more sad and alone than you ever have been before, or would like to admit. You have been sitting in the dark lab for minutes… hours… hell, maybe even DAYS. Time isn't something you've actually been keeping track of. The only sounds that you can hear are your broken sobs, and your heart beating to a broken measure. Everything is broken to you right now. All you have ever known is now lying before you like some fucked up jigsaw puzzle that your supposed to fit together. Some pieces don't belong with your puzzle at all. Some do. And some that you need to complete the big picture are nowhere in sight. You curl in on yourself beneath the table, red tears audibly dripping from your face to the concrete floor below.

"Karkat? Yo, nubs? Where are you, man?"

You gasp at the sound of Dave's voice outside the door, and press yourself against the wall, hoping he doesn't see you as he opens the door. The light from outside hurts your eyes a little, but thankfully, the door slowly closes. You watch from your hiding place as the Knight's feet cross the floor, his cape flowing lazily behind him.

"Dude, if you're in here, come on out. I'm not gonna bite you or anything."

You sit there silently for a moment, wondering why this asshole is looking for you. The throbbing ache in your heart however soon leads you to decide you don't CARE why he's looking for you. You just want a shoulder to cry on.

"…H-Here…" You croak, voice a bit hoarse and soft from all the crying you've been doing. Dave's feet cross the floor again, kneeling down to see you in your pathetic position.

"Hey, what's the matter, Kitkat…?" He asks this quietly, putting his shades on his head since the room is so dark. "C'mere and talk to me. Let's have a feelings jam, 'kay? Strider heart-to-heart."

You're a bit hesitant at this point. Dave has NEVER been this kind or sensitive towards you, and it seems very out of place. Foreign even. Nevertheless, you crawl out from under the table, sniffling and wiping your eyes. Strider surprises you again by wrapping his cape around your shoulders, drawing you closer.

"Alright, what's up with you? I'm being 115% legit here when I say I'm a little worried."

Normally, you'd call him an uneducated douchefuck since 115% isn't scientifically possible. But the fact that he cares softens your critique, and you begin to speak after clearing your throat, and drawing in a shaky breath.

"Well… Honestly I don't fucking know. My life is just falling apart because of this god damn game. Everybody's DYING, and I was supposed to keep that from ever happening. 'Leader'… Who the hell was I kidding with that? Fucking Ampora could have made a better leader than me."

"Yeah, except for the fact he'd be using that as an excuse to get his mack-on with everything and everyone in sight."

Dave's joke makes you halfheartedly chuckle before you start talking again.

"True… Anyways, I just wish I could be more like my ancestor… according to Kankri, he was a fucking AMAZING troll. He had thousands of followers and almost everyone besides the high bloods loved and admired him. He was even lucky enough to have another troll fill all of his quadrants at once. He was so inspiring to EVERYONE and… A-All I can do-o is l-let people d-d-die…!"

You begin to cry again, but much more heavily. Dave pulls you into a comforting hug, and you bury your face into his chest as he tries to console you.

"Shhh… It'll be okay, Karks… You're doing the best you can…" Dave whispers this, pressing soft kisses to the top of your head. You don't care how awkward it may seem, you just hope he doesn't stop. What seems to be days later, you stop crying, now reduced to sniffles and hiccups. Dave is running his fingers through your hair in a soothing manor, humming a song that you're not familiar with. You soon feel the ache in your heart disappear, and its replaced with a faint glowing sensation.

"Thank you…" You mumble softly. Dave raises your head a bit, pressing his lips to yours in a fragile kiss. He pulls away all too soon, and you snuggle deeper into his arms.

"Don't mention it… I love you, Karkat. And you're an amazing person. Don't ever think otherwise."

You want to say something back, but instead you just smile, heart swelling with affection for this boy as you slowly drift off to the first sleep you've had in days. And this time, he didn't have any fear about waking up alone.


End file.
